Soul Mates
by Renegade Ace
Summary: Facing death Remy makes one last request... a kiss. How will the after effects change Rogue's life? one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed, nor the universe that they ultimately belong in. Some other genus does although I would gladly take them off their hands if they ever wished. I make no money from doing this, only momentary relief from the insanity that these story ideas endlessly drive me into.  
  
Soul Mates  
  
Do people exist outside of their bodies? Do mutants? Do only bodies die? Or does their souls too when their deepest desire goes unfulfilled? So, ultimately, what do you do with a soul that is about to die?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't leave me Remy." Rogue pleaded as she gently shook Remy, whose eyes were quickly glazing over.  
  
He smiled through his obvious pain. "I ain't goin' nowhere, chere. As long as you do somet'in for Remy."  
  
"What? Anything."  
  
"Kiss Gambit."  
  
She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, I'd kill you."  
  
"Remy gonna die either way chere. Dis way at least his soul will live forever, where it is important." He raised a weak hand to her head. "In dere."  
  
She swallowed hard, not hearing the others as they ran up behind the woman and the dying man that she held in her invulnerable arms. She wished that her heart was as invulnerable, then maybe she wouldn't be breaking inside.  
  
He winced in pain. "Chere, trust me. I love you, an Remy can't t'ink of a better way ta go."  
  
She paused only a second more before pressing her lips to his, gently, ignoring the sensation, familiar yet always strange, of a mind, a soul, entering her own. Only this time, when her lips draws away, the soul will have no where's else to go, for its shell had died. He, Gambit, known to the few who truly care about him as Remy LeBeau, would remain with Rogue, the woman to whom he was willing to give up forever to be with her, as long as she lived, as long as she loved.  
  
~*~*~*~ The funeral brought people, many in number, some friends, but more enemies making sure he was really gone, together. There were a number of comments reaching the black clad Rogue who was sitting at the back away from the prying eyes and the concerns of her teammates.  
  
'He owed me money.'  
  
'That bastard, it's about time he returned to the ground, where he won't hurt another person.'  
  
'They don't make men like him anymore.'  
  
Rogue looked up from the ground, feeling familiar eyes upon her. It was Bella Donna. Remy's memories of his former bride came unbiddenly to the front of her mind as her now red eyes peeked over the rims of the sunglasses she wore to cover the transformation that made her one with the man she loved.  
  
From behind her she heard Kitty and Jean talking in low tones, unknowing that Rogue was in earshot, not truly caring. "I kind of feel sorry for her," Kitty said sadly, "I mean she loved Remy so intently, and they never got a chance to express it."  
  
Jean shook her head, her mind's eye knew Kitty's words were untrue, she knew what was going on in Rogue's mind and Rogue's soul, she could sense it. "They expressed it, and now, they always can, without fear. Their love is free."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Within her own mind's eye, Rogue found herself in a home, now familiar with it's every touch and feel, which had been unknown to her before Remy's death. He was behind her, of that she could tell. Just like she could tell that he was smiling.  
  
"Hello chere."  
  
She turned to him, although not touching him, savoring the smell of him. Knowing that she was free to run her hands over his cheek made the sense that much sweeter. "Hello Love. They miss you."  
  
He nodded, looking to the invisible floor. "Remy knows, but he has no regrets. If Remy lived, he would never be able ta do dis." As he finished he pulled her to him, in a kiss of love, of passion, and of freedom, "And Remy," he said pulling away to look into her emerald eyes, "Couldn't live like dat."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A smile spread over Rogue's face, it seemed out of place among the mourners but she didn't care. The rest of the team, minus Jean and Scott, who somewhat understood, were worried about her. She seemed to be different. Rogue didn't care. She was glad to be that way, to her she was whole, she had found what had been missing her entire life, she had found her heart, after many trials, her and Remy were finally free to be together. And while she could never feel his lips upon hers or his fingers caressing her skin, she felt his love burning inside her, and she knew that as long as she felt that love she would never be alone. And that, the comfort in her soul, the lack of fear, was what made their love real. That and. she broke off as she placed her hand over her stomach with a loving sigh. It was a side effect of his spirit entering her body. Where else was it to go? She still didn't know how it would be born, but she didn't care. She went over what she had thought only moments before as her smile widened. No, it wasn't the lack of fear that made their love real; it was what their love created that made it that way. it was the creation of life. 


End file.
